Owayodata (Watcher Datafile)
OWAYODATA Owayodata is the son of the gods Manabozho (Manitou) and Onatah. Born on Earth in Navaho Territory, he and his brother Thobadzistshini (Hotamitanio) were given heavenly weapons to kill off and drive off the Anaye, demonic entities which threatened mortal man. Many of the Anaye were destroyed, but a few apparently remained. Owayodata became the god of the hunt for many of the Native Americans under various names. As Sosondowa, he was wooed by Anpa the dawn-goddess, but instead married Glendenwitha, the star-goddess, her sister. He took her home in heaven to hide from Anpa's wrath. As Owayodata, he became the protector of the Cheyenne and began a custom of making over their greatest warriors in his image. In the year 1760 Owayodata descended to earth and empowered a great warrior, who became the first of the Red Wolves. Known as Wildrun the warrior drove the Sioux away from the planes so that the Cheyenne would have a place to live. Later, Owayodata appeared to Johnny Wakely in the tomb of Wildrun and declared that he was his "other self" and that his power was within him. He also revealed that Wakely was the direct descendant of Wildrun. He informed Wakely that the shaman Burning Tree had stolen white buffalo hides and hidden them in order to lead their people against the U.S. Military. Owayodata groomed Wakely into the new Red Wolf with a sacred Owayo head dress and coup stick. The Wolf God charged him with "maintaining peace on the plains." Owayodata manifests himself as a giant spiritual being with the body of a Native American warrior and the head of a wolf. He possesses the conventional powers of the Native American Gods, unearthly strength, stamina and resistance to injury as well as latent abilities to tap into and manipulate mystical energy. He can sense stimuli on nearly psychic levels, cross dimensions, augment the powers of his followers and transform into a wolf or a god with the head of a wolf. Primarily, he manifests his powers through his mortal champions. Sometimes Owayodata manifests at Ka' Kai-Bia, the sacred Indian burial ground (presumably in Arizona) where the tomb of the first Red Wolf lies. Affiliations Solo 3D12, Buddy D8, Team 2D10 Distinctions Bane of the Anaye, God of the Hunt, Protector of the Cheyenne Power Sets WOLF SPIRIT Godlike Reflexes D12, Godlike Speed D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Intangibility D12, Mystic Senses D12 SFX: Earthly Avatar. Ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, hunger, poison, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. SFX: Mortal Champion. Spend a D8 effect die or doom die to add Red Wolf or Lobo to the scene. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to add both to the scene. If any of the two is defeated, take emotional stress equal to its highest trait. SFX: Owayodata’s Fang. Add a D8 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Spirit Form. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by higher cosmic powers or other gods. The forms of the Manidoog on Earth are only spiritual manifestations and cannot be destroyed, only banished. SFX: Uneartly Tracker. Use an effect die or doom die to create a Soul Scent complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Mystic Senses is shutdown. Limit: Banishment. If Owayodata becomes stressed out he vanishes back to Shipolo, leaving a canine tooth behind. The tooth counts as a D6 Mystic resource. Limit: Wildheart. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by disrespect or betrayal. ANASAZI GOD Animal Control D12, Growth D10, Mystic Resistance D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Shapeshifting D10, Supreme Sorcery D12 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, add a D6 for each additional target and gain an additional effect die. SFX: Celestial Might. Add three dice for your total. You may spend any doom die to add a die to a total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Grant Power. Step back a power from one of your power sets to step up a power of target character or add the stepped back power to one of the power sets of the target. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. If recovered, step back or remove the improved power of the target. SFX: Power of Earth and Sky. You may add more than one power die to your pool. Step back each power die in your pool once for each die beyond the second. Limit: Cosmic Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each stepped-up D12 stress effect die applied. Owayodata only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Unworthy of a God. Owayodata never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that character has previously inflicted stress or a complication on him. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Grandmaster D12, Cosmic Master D10, Covert Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Wilderness Grandmaster D12 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Spirit Category:Manidoog Category:Old West